Ciumento
by WhiteBaron
Summary: Steven tira um dia de folga e não gosta de saber o que May está fazendo


Era terça-feira. Às terças, Steven normalmente estava preso no seu escritório na Devon o dia todo, seja com papéis burocraticos que tinham se acumulado pela semana ou uma quantidade asinina de reuniões que tinham sido marcadas naquele dia e que ele tinha que comparecer, visto que terça era o único dia que era garantia de que ele estaria no escritório.

Ele, de alguma forma, no entanto, conseguiu uma folga naquela terça-feira. Nos últimos três dias ele esteve no Battle Resort, arrasando adversários com a May em batalhas em duplas, e eles estavam muito próximos de quebrar o recorde da ilha, que estava em 49. Um cinquenta redondo era o que estava na mente de Steven e que aquela terça-feira era o dia de tornar aqueles cinquenta uma realidade.

Ela vai ligar a qualquer momento. Ela vai ligar, assim como ela ligou nos últimos três dias.

Exceto que já era meio-dia, uma hora ou duas mais tarde do que os últimos dias que ela ligou e marcou com ele para que se encontrassem no Battle Resort. Talvez ela estivesse exausta e dormiu demais. Certamente não seria a primeira vez que ela dormiu até o meio-dia. Ele tentou ligar no Pokénav dela.

Ninguém atende.

Talvez ela precisasse de uma folga do resort.

Ele ligou de novo.

Ninguém atende.

Talvez ela tivesse outros planos e estava ocupada.

…Terceira vez?

Ele deixou uma mensagem de texto dessa vez?

" _Oi, você ligou para a secretária eletrônica de May Maple. Eu não posso atender o meu Pokénav no momento, mas, para agendamentos, você pode ligar no -"_

Ele desligou.

Ele supôs que não poderia fazer nenhum mal voar até a base secreta dela e ver se ela estava lá.

Exceto que, uma hora depois, ele descobriu, ao chegar na base secreta, que ela não estava lá.

Isso é ridículo. Ele não deveria estar tão incomodado com isso. Ela só devia estar ocupada com outra coisa naquele dia! Assim como ele deveria estar.

E agora ele estava com o dia livre, um dia geralmente com uma agenda rígida, que agora ele não tinha nada para fazer. Ele pensou que ele poderia ir até o Battle Resort só e descomprimir um pouco. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que ele foi sozinho e batalhou com oponentes um contra um.

E ele não iria, ainda. Ele chegou no Battle Resort e foi até o Battle Chateau, sozinho, sendo agradavelmente cumprimentado por funcionários e turistas por todo o caminho, mas, mesmo assim, alguma coisa estava lhe parecendo estranho.

Quando ele chegou ao salão do Chateau, o palco estava ocupado com o que parecia uma batalha, e ele a viu em um instante, mas ela não dividia o palco só com seus oponentes.

Não, aquilo era o mais certamente uma batalha em duplas começando, e havia outro alguém lá como o parceiro de May.

É claro, era o _filho do_ _professor_.

Um Steven razoável iria querer ficar para ver a batalha acontecer. Um Steven treinador iria querer ver como sua parceira, com quem se dava tão bem, se saía com outro companheiro. Um Steven Campeão iria querer medir a competição de oponentes candidatos ao título. Mas o Steven não era nenhum deles no momento. Naquele exato momento, ele era o Steven _ciumento_ , e era esse Steven que iria falar agora.

Alguma coisa ao ver ela com _ele_ era o suficiente para que ele sentisse algo mais do que desconfortável ou desagradável. _Ele_ era quem deveria estar com ela lá em cima. Eles tinham um recorde a quebrar! Eles estavam numa incrível sequência de vitórias! A combinação Campeã deles era imbatível! _Então por que o moleque do vizinho?!_

Ao que parecia, a batalha ainda estava por começar, e o Steven rapidamente correu para o lado da atendente cuidando dos registros das batalhas. Ele não conseguiu evitar. Suas pernas o carregavam automaticamente, como se tivessem vida própria. O seu peito estava apertado. _O que é isso?_ Ele os chamou; "Hey, moleque, é melhor que você não estrague isso para ela, me ouviu?!"

May e o moleque em questão, Brendan, ambos se viraram em reação ao aviso.

" _Steven_?" May gritou. "Eu achei que você fosse trabalhar hoje!"

Seus lábios se prensaram um contra o outro, e ele não parou para pensar no que ia dizer. "Eu tirei o dia de folga. A gente estava tão perto de quebrar o recode, então eu achei que a gente fosse tentar isso hoje. Mas, ao que parece... Você não precisa de _mim_ para isso."

O rosto de May estava como algo entre pena e sarcasmo. "Oh, Steven, eu teria ligado para você mas eu me sinto mal chamando você para me acompanhar com tanta frequência, porque você parece tão ocupado o tempo todo! Eu sei que terça é o dia que era para ser de negócios, e então eu não queria te incomodar."

Steven piscou. Ele tinha saltado às conclusões. Ela sabia que ele trabalhava nas terças.

"Hey, espera aí," Brendan se deu conta, "May, você está dizendo que eu sou só seu estepe?!"

Ela queria que fosse só um sussurro, mas quase todo mundo conseguiu ouvir. _"Uh oh."_

Steven estava pronto para ser egoísta, mas a resposta de May lhe fez mudar de ideia. He sorriu amarelo. Ele não conseguiu evitar. O jeito com que Brendan estava o encarando o trouxe um completo e terrível sentimento de alegria.

"Bem, então, que vocês dois se divirtam," Steven disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão direita ao sair do salão, "Eu vou dar uma olhada nos stands, já que _nós_ temos uma quantidade absurda de BPs."


End file.
